


Make A Wish

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bermuda Triangle shenanigangs send MJN to the middle ages, where they meet Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Crew Riot  
> October 1 to 10, 2012
> 
> Prompt: Middle Ages

It was the quiet before the storm. Martin could feel it.  
GERT-I was humming pleasantly, not bothered by the most recent bit that fell off the poor old girl. She still gently slid through tufts of soft looking clouds without so much as a squeak or a flashing warning light.

The only sign of impending doom was the sight of his first officer, sitting perfectly still and with a tense line accenting his jaw.

'How long do you think it'll take?' Martin asked, if only to break the silence.

Douglas sighed, releasing some tension. 'Oh, I don't know. Any minute now I suppose.'

Sure enough, after a short silence, suddenly a bomb exploded. A bomb called Arthur.

'Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Is everybody ready? Oh gosh, I'm so excited! Here, I've made wish-hats for everyone!'

As soon as he walked, well bounced in was probably a more accurate description, Arthur rattled on excitedly and didn't stop. He was trying to take Martin's hat off and replace with something that could only be described as a rainbow coloured hairball. He already had one on his own head.

'Arthur!' Martin exclaimed as he tried to move away and as a result pulled on the yoke causing the aeroplane to tilt slightly to the left.

Douglas calmly reached over and pulled Arthur back by the back of his shirt and at the same time corrected Martin's mistake.

'Arthur, whilst in flight it is probably wise to not pull the captain back and forth like a rag doll.' He drawled.

'Oh right, sorry skip.'

Martin straightened himself up with a huff. His hat had slipped off and onto the floor, leaving his hair in a mess.

'What sort of thing even is that?' Martin asked with a somewhat disgusted look towards the rainbow coloured hairball. Upon closer inspection it wasn't really a ball so much as a fluffy, deflated balloon. Not that that was any more reason to ever want the ghastly thing on one's head.

'It's your wish-hat, skip!' Arthur said, as if Martin was being silly. 'I read about it online, you have to wear this and make a wish when you're getting close to the triangle. I knitted them all by myself!'

'And the wish would be to not be eaten by the Bermuda Triangle?' Douglas asked.

'Yeah, well... not really. I mean it's actually eating anybody.' He glanced from Martin to Douglas and back. 'Is it?'

'No Arthur' Martin reassured him. 'It's not eating anybody, nor is it doing anything mysterious like zapping us to an alternate dimension. There's no scientific proof-'

But he'd already lost Arthur at the mention of alternate dimensions.

'Wow, I'd love to see that!'

Suddenly the aeroplane shook and warning lights flashed.

'What's happening?' Martin squeaked as he frantically checked all the controls.

'Just some heavy turbulance I think-' but Douglas couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly GERT-I's nose dipped down and they were all launched forward. Arthur could only just prevent himself from smacking against the control panel by bracing himself against Douglas' and Martin's chairs.

'Arthur get back to your seat and strap yourself in!' Douglas commanded. Martin desperately tried to pull the plane level but all that happened was that the shaking got worse. There was a loud noise, like a mechanic cough.

'Engine 2 is down, captain. Engine 1... holding.'

Both were desperately trying to get the nose up again, but all they managed was a slight tilt upwards and that cost nearly all their strength. They were still plummeting to the ocean.

 _Pull up. Pull up._ GERT-I warned.

Back in the cabin Arthur had managed to crawl to a seat and strap himself in. With wide, frightful eyes he stared at the backs of the pilots, clutching his wish-hat tightly.

_Pull up. Pull-_


	2. A Rough Wake Up Call

Martin groaned softly as he came to. His head was pounding and his limbs felt like bricks. When he tried to open his eyes, the glaring sun caused him to whimper.

There were hushed voices around him, and it was only when a shadow fell over his frame that Martin managed to open his eyes enough to peek up at a curious face. It was a young man dressed in rags and covered it dirt.

'Uhm..hi?' Martin said. Immediately the man stumbled back, whispering conspiratorially with the others. Now that he'd managed to open his eyes, Martin could see a group of people gathered around him, all dressed as poorly as the young man who was now staring at him from a distance.

Taking in his surroundings, Martin tried to make sense of the situation. He was lying on a haystack by the side of a dirt road. Behind him was some sort of hut that was in about as good a shape as the dress sense of these people. Speaking of which, one of them, a kid of around twelve was curiously tugging at the trousers of his pilot's uniform.

'Oi!' He snapped and pulled his legs up. The movement slow as his limbs still felt heavy.

Startled, the small lad stumbled back. The whispers turned angry and Martin felt increasingly uncomfortable. He had no idea where he was, or how he got there. But these people didn't seem happy to see him.

Awkwardly he rolled out of the haystack, causing the people surrounding him to step back quickly. The lad who had tugged at his uniform now hid behind what had to be his mother.

Suddenly his watch beeped and his audience gasped and recoiled further.

'Witchcraft' One of them said, the tone of voice equally reverent and fearful. 

'Uh oh' Martin thought. He quickly got to his feet, but the word was repeated around him. Louder this time.

'Witchcraft!' Another called. 'He's a wizard!'

Martin searched frantically for a way out. He started making his way towards the edge of the crowd that had formed around him that seemed the least dense. His only luck that they were still held back by their initial fear of him, but that would soon turn. 

Making his way through the crowd, Martin began to run. The people behind him gained confidence and raised their voices.

'Witchcraft! Burn him!'

This couldn't be happening! But he had no time to wonder where the hell people still burned witches and how he'd gotten himself into this mess, for the first were already reaching for pitchforks. He quickly ran away from the crowd, past more huts and over muddy roads.

The angry mob behind him gave chase and their yelling spurred him on. He ran faster than he ever had in his whole life. Up ahead was a forest and Martin immediately headed for it's shelter. Dashing between trees and leaping over trunks he managed to gain some distance between him and the angry mob. It took another 10 minutes of running before he felt safe enough to rest behind a giant oak tree though. Exhausted he let himself slide down onto the forest floor.

Before his watch could give him away a second time, Martin decided he should turn the alarm on it off. But then he paused, because his watch showed him 8:17 pm as the time. Even through the leaves he could still see the sun almost directly above him, indicating it should be close to noon.

A rustling of leaves made him startle and he shot up, ready to run again. But it wasn't the mob but a single young man. He was dressed in a similar manner as the people he'd fled from though, even if his clothes definitely were in better in shape. But though he shared the look of curiosity in his blue eyes with the others, the young man's eyes were also kind instead of distrusting.

'Oh, hello' the young man said. 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

Martin didn't really know how to respond. What if he said something that made him sound like a wizard again?

He was spared having to reply though by the sounds of the mob getting closer in the distance.

'Witchcraft!'

Martin couldn't help the desperate sound that escaped his lips.

'They're looking for you?'

Martin turned back to the young man and bit his lip. The lad seemed to study him for a moment, taking in his appearance. Martin got ready to run again, even though he didn't think he'd get very far. He was exhausted already.

But then the young man smiled at him.

'This way' He said and started to lead him somewhere.

Martin stared at his back with a baffled expression. When he realised he wasn't being followed the lad turned back to him.

'Come on! Hurry!'

Deciding he would trust the young man for now, Martin followed.

As they ran for safety the lad called out: 'My name is by the way. What's yours?'

'M-martin' He said between panted breaths.

'Nice to meet you, Martin.' Merlin said. 'Now run!'


	3. Magic

Merlin had led him to a small grove, unnoticeable unless you knew it was there. Hidden between the roots of a large chestnut tree they caught their breaths. Martin tried not to think of the coincidence of being called a wizard and then chased into a forest only to meet a lad named Merlin. It was too weird.

'So, Martin' Merlin began, shaking Martin from his thoughts. 'You don't seem to be from around these parts.'

'Yeah, your friends back there noticed.' He replied sullenly.

Merlin laughed.   
'Not the hospitable types, no.' He agreed. 'But don't worry, you'll find I'm much better company.'

He felt a smile tugging at his lips. He felt at ease with Merlin for some reason, even though they'd only just met. He did just save him from an angry mob.

'Well you do look rather more charming without a pitchfork raised at me.'

'Can you really blame them? You attract quite some attention to yourself with the way you're dressed. Most of us try to blend in, you know.'

There was something about the way Merlin had said 'most of us' that made Martin pause.

'There's more of us?' He tried. More people stranded in a strange place like him? Perhaps they could find a way home together. Help each other.

Merlin grinned at him as he'd just handed him an early christmas present.  
'You're looking at one.' he said.

Martin grinned back. Finally something he could make sense of in this strange situation! There was hope yet!

'Yeah, look' Merlin said and he rose to his feet. He held his hand up at the ground, whispered 'Friqeth, berbene' and then his eyes gleamed gold.

That alone was enough for Martin's mouth to drop open, but then the leaves under Merlin's hand swirled up and twirled around, forming the figure of a woman dancing.

Merlin turned to grin at Martin, but when he saw the look of utter surprise on Martin's face, and let's be honest, about ready to faint, the smile faltered and he dropped his hand.

'You're not...?' Merlin stammered.

Martin shook his head, still staring at the by now once again lifeless leaves.

'But if you don't have magic, what then...?'

There was fear on Merlin's face now and it took a moment for Martin to realise that he was worried to be turned in to those who would burn him at a stake. The thought grounded him and he grabbed Merlin's hand to give a reassuring squeeze.

'Hey, it's alright. You just surprised me there.' He said softly.

Merlin sat down again, but still looked a bit worried. So Martin changed the topic.

'You're right that I'm not from around here. Well maybe from around these parts, but not the same time.' Martin explained.

Merlin's eyes widened. 'Wow, how did that happen?'

'I'm not entirely sure. We were near some place called the Bermuda Triangle, where weird stuff is said to happen. I think that might have zapped us back about a thousand years.'

'A thousa-!' Merlin gasped, not even able to finish. 'No wonder your clothing looks strange!'

Martin looked down at himself and for the first time saw himself through the eyes of someone from the middle ages. His pilot's uniform and epaulets must look entirely alien to him and it was a ridiculous sight in the middle of a forest. Martin chuckled.

Merlin was quiet for a while, seemingly to let the words sink in. Then he suddenly leapt up.

'I think I know a way to return you to your original time!'


	4. Going Home

They had to pass through the village Martin had woken up in to get to their destination. After Martin had told him exactly what he could remember about their disastrous flight over the Bermuda Triangle and the legends surrounding that place, Merlin was sure he knew of a way to return them to their original time. He even thought he could find his friends for him.

'Magical energy centres like that are all connected. There is a high chance your friends have landed not far from you. There is a sacred grove nearby, which the druids revere. I think that is where the Triangle send you.' Merlin explained on the way.

Nearing the village, Martin hid nearby as Merlin went to steal some clothes for him. He was too conspicuous in his uniform. After that they managed to get through the village without any trouble. Though some people did stare at him curiously, but Merlin's presence was enough to ensure his safety.

'Do you have powerful friends or something?' Martin asked as they left the village behind them.

'Well I am the King's loyal manservant.' Merlin said. 'That has some advantages.'

'Who King Arthur?' Martin joked.

'Why, yes actually. How did you know?'

Martin gaped. 'You're THE Merlin?'

But before Merlin could answer there was an ecstatic cry from the forest and a very happy Arthur appeared from between the trees, followed by a much more relaxed but still pleased Douglas.

'Skipper! You're safe!' Arthur cried.

Relief washed over him and Martin had to resist the urge to run towards them and tackle them with the force of the hug he wanted to give them. He was never more happy to see them.

'Just what are you wearing, Martin?' Douglas said in amusement

'A disguise so I wouldn't be burned at the stake for being a warlock.' Martin deadpanned.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, skip.' Arthur said sadly. 'It's all my fault.'

'What? No, don't be ridiculous, Arthur! Where did you get that idea?'

'The wish-hats, remember? I was wearing mine when you told me about those palaralel universes and I wished I could see one.'

'Parallel universes, Arthur. And it's not your fault!' Martin said, trying to sound comforting.

'Hmm, I'm not so sure' Merlin said. He had been watching the whole reunion from the side, only raising an eyebrow once he learned one of Martin's friends shared a name with his king. 'Perhaps the Triangle did pick up on that wish. You may have some magic in you!'

After some quick introductions and explanations, all of which Arthur found exceedingly brilliant, they headed for the druid's grove that Merlin had told them about. Merlin interrogated Arthur about the hats he'd made and what exactly he had wished and by the time they arrived at the grove he already had the magical formula ready to send them back home.

Martin quickly changed back into his own uniform and thanked Merlin for all his help.

'Really, I can't thank you enough.' He said as he shook the young man's hand.

'Don't mention it. Otherwise I'd have just been running chores.' Merlin said with a smile. 'It was very nice to meet you.'

'Likewise.'

'Careful what you wish for next time!'

They stepped in the circle the druids had made on the forestfloor and with a final wave and a muttering of 'Brirnnesen' they disappeared in a flash of light.

When they safely landed GERT-I back in Fitton, Martin and Douglas just shrugged when Carolyn worriedly asked about them disappearing of the radar for over 3 hours. Arthur confused her even more when he proudly proclaimed he had magic.

\- The End


End file.
